winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MermaidMelodyFanForever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Stripes005/Who's your favorite couples on Winx Club? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flamephoenix (Talk) 16:34, September 16, 2012}} Response Well, I'm sorry for blocking you without telling reason. You got blocked since you uploaded unnecessary picture(s), which is/are the pictures you don't use but still upload. And for the list of outfits, it'll be great if you help. Well, so far I don't edit much on these pages, I just know they're categorized into seasons/movies/live-actions. You add a new outfits that does not appear in the list if you think that's missing and describe about that outfit. I hope that helps. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay... Just go ahead :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Stella Yes, I like Stella, but I think she was a better character before Season 5. She's become a little immature this season. But I still think she's fun, stylish, and cute, so I love her. :D WonderBuono! (talk) 20:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) No, that's okay. :) WonderBuono! (talk) 20:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Music Articles I don't think you should do that... From the time I joint, I've never seen anyone do that to the music articles. Besides, I don't take responsibilities for music articles, you must ask SkyGuy for that. And just only when you get his approval, you just can do that! 11:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I just checked it out, and you're right. As leader of Project Songs, you have my approval. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:04, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You should change the color to what we peferably use on this wiki. Light purple or pink. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:44, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Merchandise Pages I have to say it's a good idea tho' and I'm pretty fine with it, as long as you can organize those :)! And oh, a bit curious to ask, do you know where to watch Mermaid Melody Pure season? I failed in searching :(! The Arienai fansub disbanded for a while and from that to present, I found no where to have HD subtitled videos of Mermaid Melody to watch... A cold wind of Autumn 13:32, December 22, 2013 (UTC) IC. Thanks a bunch for the helps :)! A cold wind of Autumn 13:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Heya. Please remember to use American spelling when editing pages. Thanks ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 03:17, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! Thanks for telling, and for the help, too ^^. Just want to tell you that an admin of us renamed the article as JAKKS Pacific Sirenix Collection :)! A cold wind of Autumn 09:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome =) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Just do them if you want to :)! A cold wind of Autumn 10:12, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Glam Magic Don't worry, that's fine to me :)! A cold wind of Autumn 13:41, December 24, 2013 (UTC) This wiki is lack of the information as well as the structure for the real locations. So I guess you can add the things you know inside that article, based on the format/structure of the school articles around, like Alfea, Cloudtower and such. I'll try to reach the other admins and make a proper respond to you ASAP. A cold wind of Autumn 06:01, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I can, but well, they're pretty complex for me to explain, so in exchange, can you please just list the talkboxes you want to have and the template? I'll try to create the basic talkboxes and you come to the template to customize things in your mind? A cold wind of Autumn 12:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) All done. Please head to Template:MMFF to customize those in your mind. Some notes before you edit them, making sure to follow these: #The name, width and text fields there in each talkbox section are fixed, please don't change them. #The image field is filled by the name of the image (only), without the "File:" part or the link to that picture. Making sure you have picture your own by somewhere in or out this wiki, but if you're gonna use a picture from someone's gallery, please ask for their permission first. #The color, textcolor, line, border fields can be filled via the colors from Community Wiki. #The way of using those talkboxes is listed in the section below the template. You can check out there. If there's any problem with the talkboxes or how to fill something else there, please let me know. Hope those help. A cold wind of Autumn 10:23, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Welcome :)! A cold wind of Autumn 12:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Just remove that "blah" thing from the part... A cold wind of Autumn 12:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Caramel is the pixie of Super Strength and Cherie is the pixie of Weather - 12:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC)